


Glamourie

by givethelightback



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Elaborate Backstories, F/F, Female Wizard - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Pelican Town Loves Their Cryptid Farmer, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ras Has No Self Care Skills, Revolution, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Woman Abigail, Wizard is A Trans Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givethelightback/pseuds/givethelightback
Summary: After a childhood spent in a Gotoro prison camp, young revolutionary Lika Test finds out that her grandfatherly mentor has made her his heir. Faced with little choice after gravely insulting the tyrannical leader of the Gotoro Empire, she is forced to flee to his old farm in a backwater part of the Ferngill Republic, Stardew Valley. Will she be able to turn the decrepit old farm into something livable, or will her past come back to haunt her?Rasmodia has lived in isolation for years after being betrayed by someone close to her and losing everyone. Feared and hated by the villagers, she doesn't think she'll ever be able to find love again, much less a friend.Fate will bring them together, but will it be kind?
Relationships: Wizard | M. Rasmodius/Female Player
Kudos: 4





	1. To You, Ten Thousand Years In the Future

There I stood, 17 years old and taking my life into my own hands.

I was bold and defiant, tattered flag fluttering in the wind as I stared down the oppressive face of the World Dictator. I had no gun or weapon, the only thing I had come armed with was a letter from my old mentor. I'd called him grandfather out of respect, and looked up to him utterly. The letter was the last thing he left me with. "There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life," He'd said on his deathbed.

"When that happens, my girl, you'll be ready for this gift."

That had been six months ago, and since then I had lived life recklessly. I had thrown myself into the people's revolt against the dictatorial leader of the Gotoro Empire, popularly called the world dictator, carrying out increasingly dangerous actions, and it all had led to today. The revolutionaries were my family, they’d raised me and to see them lay down their lives in vain wrenched my heart.

I set my jaw, gazed up at the World Dictator in hate. "You deserve to die instead of the people you killed!" I shouted.

Rage erupted across his face, and even across the square, I could see him angrily shouting at his personal guard. They leveled their guns at me, and my ears were torn by the shouts of the gathered crowd.

This was it, the moment that very well could be my last.

I only had one hope in the entire world, and it was that letter. You see, as outlandish as it was, I thought it might provide me with an out.

Glaring defiantly at the tryant's snarling face, I ripped it open, hoping beyond hope that somehow the letter would contain my salvation, something to spirit me away from the consequences of my actions.

"Dear Lika,  
If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change."

You can say that again, old man.

"The same thing happened to me long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life- real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong."

I swallowed hard. I didn't think I had a place like that.

"I've enclosed the deed to that place- my pride and joy: Test Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley, on the south coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life.  
This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the 'family name'. It is not yours, but you are my family in conviction, if not blood. Remember me and honor the land.  
Love, Grandpa."

A farm? But that couldn’t help me...Maybe I’d been stupid to think that the letter would.

At that point a beat up old truck screeched to a stop in front of me.  
"Quick, get in!" The driver slammed open the door and gestured to me. 

I pushed my flash frozen muscles into motion, forced my legs to move and slammed my butt down on the seat. This was my chance, I didn't know how it was here, but I'd be damned if I wasn't going to take it.

The getaway driver's name was Pam, and I didn't like her at all. She was rude and heavily drunk, and she only drank more along the way. I had been quite the daredevil recently, but the way the truck wove back and forth across the road intimidated even me.  
The drive took hours. When I asked, she tersely informed me that we were on the road to Stardew Valley, and "now shut up, I can't hear myself think." I offered a couple of times to take the wheel,-I wasn't the best driver, having never completed driver's ed, but I was at least able to hold myself steady enough to not slump over the wheel and to see the road. But given the onslaught of verbal abuse that provoked, I ultimately decided to stay quiet and trust my luck.

It occurred to me that I should maybe pray, so I rushed off a hurried prayer to the god I despised: Oh please don't let me die.  
That was the start of it. By the end, as Pam's driving worsened and several stop signs were left in our wake, bent at odd angles, I found myself bent over a gaudy golden cross, compulsively praying the rosary.

Except, of course, I was not Catholic. And so I did not know the lord's prayer.

So I found myself repeating ''Hail Mary, full of grace" over and over.

It occurred to me at some point down the line. "Oh my god, this is the gayest thing I've ever done. I'm going to die as gay as I lived."

I couldn't really blame myself, though. It was blasphemous, but I'd always thought the Virgin Mary was  
extremely hot.

"Shut up, kid, my driving's not that bad." Pam muttered, running another stoplight.

"Mama mia.….."

It was an agonizing ride, made all the worse by the dawning sense of lonely, vulnerable suffering that suffused me as we got closer to my future home. It did not come from me, oh no. Someone there was hurt and alone, I didn't know how but I knew. And I knew it was going to bother me until I could do something about it. Or until, you know, Pam wrapped the truck around a tree trunk.

I didn't relax that entire trip. Instead, I agonized. What would my sister think if I died? Would she ever even know? Was I a fool for trusting Pam? Though, I'd had little other choice...  
I counted every tree on the road along the way, counting myself as lucky to see each one oh thank god we haven't rolled off the road into one of these things yet. I wallowed in the stranger's suffering- it was dull and throbbing, someone else's heartbreak- and allowed myself to pity them. Her. I could tell it was a her. If I was allowed to survive, all I wanted was to help her.

Finally, the truck pulled to a shuddering stop in the middle of a two-lane backroad, It was paved, at least, but it truly was the middle of nowhere. The motor sounded like it had seen better days. I was, in my heart, profoundly grateful that it hadn't given out.

Looking around like a startled deer, I let myself panic, wondering belatedly if it wasn't such a good idea to trust Pam. Could she have driven me into the woods to murder me?  
Still, "This is Stardew Valley," She insisted, all but pushing me out of the truck. "Go on, kid, before I get mad. I don't have all day."

A young redheaded girl, about my age, was standing with an older redhead and an elderly man at a weathered old bus stop sign. Each wore befuddled expressions. The girl turned to us and waved. 

"There's mom! See, I told you, Mayor Lewis!"

So the old guy was the mayor then. Come to mention it, my grandfather had mentioned something about him, hadn't he? "Say hi to him if he's still alive" or something. What a morbid aside.

And oh god, Pam was somebody's mother? I immediately pitied the girl. She, too, seemed to be in pain, but the suffering in the air was not hers. I wondered what could be wrong.

"I suppose you did, Penny. Still, this entire situation is quite bizarre! Pam, what were you thinking?"

Pam hiccuped. "S'like I told my little girl here- was having a few and then Horace's ghost pops up in front of me, see? Still in his nightclothes n'everything. Says his heir is coming to take over his old farm and I need to go fetch 'em from Zuzu City."

"That's all very well, if impossible, but why did you steal my truck?!" The mayor- Lewis, maybe- seemed exasperated beyond belief. I never especially liked anger, but I could understand being pissed, if the truck really was his.

Pam hiccupped again, unpeturbed. "Bus would only go 10mph max- there's a leak in the gas tank. I needed something faster to get the dang kid in time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm missing happy hour at the saloon. Pour me a cold one, Gus, I'm coming!" She hollered into the distance before heading off, presumably to town.  
The girl groaned and put her head in her hands. "Mayor Lewis, Robin, I am so sorry about my mother…"

"That's quite alright, Penny, it can't be helped." The mayor said comfortingly, before turning to me.  
"Now, who do we have here?"

"Oh.…" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "I'm Lika. I don't know about the old man's ghost- …but the rest of it is true. I have the deed to the farm right here." I waved the rumpled letter at Lewis, and eventually, let him look at it, though I refused to let it go. That thing was my only chance at survival.

"Well I'll be… this is the deed to Test Farm, alright. We all did wonder what happened to Horace- I suppose this explains…well, something."

I nodded. I didn't know what had driven my grandfather to abandon his promised land and die on the dark streets of the city, but I could appreciate that it was a mystery.

And that’s how I found myself standing amongst the weeds and brambles of an old man's farm, wondering if I could build a home here. Fresh faced and freckled, dark haired and lithe, with a flannel shirt under a rumpled orange jacket and a fiendish grin, I was ready to take on the world.  
My body was tense, my mind preoccupied, for even then I could hear a lost heart weeping. It colored my every moment as I stood amongst the trees and weeds, while the mayor and the carpenter debated whether the old house was livable.  
The cry of the lost, and the lost one- it, she, whoever she was- was not my reason for coming here but I felt her as soon as I set foot on this land, even before. 

Steeling myself, squaring my heart in my chest, I walked over to the arguing mayor, the belligerent carpenter.

"We can't expect Lika to live in this shack, Lewis, it's not structurally sound!"  
"Horace built this house well, you of all people should know that. It has a few good years left in it, and you can always offer updates."

"You can't expect me to-"

"It'll be fine." I interrupt, wrenching the door open. "I've dealt with worse places before, and this place-" I survey the rustic, one room interior. A belligerent grin has spread itself across my face, it stands in defiance of the anguish coloring the air, looming on the horizon. "This is going to be my home."

The two fell silent, struck by my determination, and took in the sight alongside me.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a farm to run."

I strode into the cabin, wrenched open the rusty toolchest at the foot of the musty bed, slung an axe over my shoulder and strode back out into the overgrown mess of a homestead that was now entirely mine, leaving Robin and the Mayor gaping on my porch.


	2. I Was Born At The Dawn Of Our Folly

I started by clearing the land to make space to plant seeds, wielding the axe with unwieldy swings. The trees proved to be a greater foe than I expected, standing strong though my axe drove deep into their flesh. I cursed, squared up the tree, and hefted the axe and ran at it, with a flash in my eyes.

The tree fell to my mighty swing, and the thunk of branches hitting the ground echoed through the forest.

As I stood back and took a breath, I felt something ache in my soul, and distant eyes bearing down on me. I whirled around to stare into the twilight of the forest, and for the first time my eyes met hers.

"Who's there?!" I demanded, and they shrunk back, letting the darkness cover them. The ache intensified, but all I could see were those eyes, those eyes of such brilliant blue. The truest color I thought I'd ever seen, belying a jaded innocence, a profound sorrow. Hidden behind wisdom, but there all the same. Nothing in the world could hide it from me.

It was her.

God, she was going to run, and I couldn't think of anything worse. I softened my demeanor, adopting a gentle smile. "Hey- Please don't go." The raw plea in my voice startled me.

"I just. I. Thought you might be a bear or something."

The figure took a shuddering breath, but paused.

".…I should have known you would overcome my careful preparations and discomfit me." A tired voice said wryly.

"...Welcome, Lika. I foresaw your arrival."

"Ahaha, sorry. I can get that, I guess. I shouldn't have shouted at you." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Wait, you did?"

"Indeed. The spirits have been restless in the time before your coming."

I thought of Pam's unbelievable story, of the ghost of my grandfather in his nightclothes, of how she'd turned up at exactly the right time- "Yeah, I heard." I said wryly.

"...Who are you?"

Was it just my imagination, or did I see the figure waver? Almost like a stumble…"It does not matter. You will find out, in time. Until then, seek out the truth, Lika. Be at peace."

"Wait!" I blustered, and though it was dark I could see the figure turn. "…Won't you stay? It's not much but I have food, I could make coffee or something-"

The figure sighed. "I cannot imagine you would want to spend time with one such as I, so I will spare you the trouble of it. I will excuse your ignorance for now. You could not possibly know the unpleasantness of it, after all."

Indignant and righteous, I made to protest, but my words got stuck in my mouth.

She continued, in a much softer tone. Almost vulnerable, exhausted. "That said, I…appreciate your goodwill."

I smiled sadly. "Won't you take me up on it?"

"Mm...not tonight. A word for the wise- save it for those who deserve it." And with that and a whish of the wind, she was gone- I could feel her presence fading as the pain grew more distant, but did not vanish. I knew where it, where she was, in a specific place just across the horizon. Absently, I thought to pull out my map of the area and put an X on the source of the sorrow. She'd dove deep into the forest, and now was hiding itself in its heart. 

And though her pain was less with distance, it was replaced by pain of my own. Pity, sorrow, loneliness, yearning…

God, she seemed beyond help. But god, I had to help her.

"……...…" I gritted my teeth and punched a nearby tree. My fist burrowed deep into the wood.

Somehow I managed not to scream. I'm still proud of that, by the way. 

Especially since I was being watched.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Man, what a punch! That tree never knew what hit it." An enthusiastic, spirited voice came out of the darkness. I wheeled, looking for the source of it.

A young girl, a few years younger than me, it looked like- stepped out from behind a tree, slightly pale and with purple hair and an infectious grin. But what immediately struck me were her eyes- they were that same shade of piercing blue as Hers. A good shade. It was an honest color.

For an instant, I wondered- but no, Her pain was still contained deep in the forest. (It was there right now and I couldn't do anything about it) Besides, She had been weary and hurting, and this girl was vibrant and bursting with spirit.

"Yeah, clearly it had it coming and wasn't just standing in the wrong place during an emotional breakdown," I said wryly, and was rewarded with her face lighting up at my willingness to banter.

"Who are you and what the heck are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"It's nine pm, genius. And I could ask you the same thing."

"Hey, I was cutting down trees! And then… it got dark."

"Cutting down-?" She stared at me, then at the tree with the mark of my fist smashed into the wood, outlined in splintered bark. "Don't tell me-"

"…What?"

"...You were punching them down? With your hands?"

".…" I dryly brandished my axe.

"...Oh." She blushed, though it was hard to tell in the dark.

"Th- That still doesn't answer the question- what are you doing here? This old farm has been abandoned for years."

I groaned. "Look, I'm here to take it over- I have the deed please don't report me for trespassing."

"Report you? Who to? This town's too small for cops. We have one road."

"Too small for cops…" I trailed off, words unable to contain the short-lived spark of devious joy that struck me. 

"...What?"

I looked over at her, my eyes flashing with ill-contained spirit.

"...Think of the mischief."

She tilted her head and considered it, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"You know…" She said thoughtfully- "I think I like you, new farmer girl or whoever the heck you are. You got a name?"

"Yep!  
.…" I trailed off just long enough to make my joke. "Okay, okay, it's Lika."

"Ha ha, you knew I was asking. Name's Abigail. My dad, Pierre, runs the general store and he'll scalp me if I don't give the sales shill to every new person coming through town- even tourists." She made a face.

"Yikes, that sounds like a thing."

"Oh it is, trust me."

"Yikes though, your dad sounds rough."

"Oh let me tell you, he is- it's like living with Max Weber or one of those capitalistic overlords.. I love the guy, but I can't stand him."

"Well your parents love you, that's the main thing, right?"

"Yeah- thing is, I never really felt like they were mine." She laughed nervously. “But that’s really heavy. Hey, wanna go to the bar?"

“...Sure, why not?” I liked Abigail. And besides, I was a little lonely.

I followed after Abigail, who was tiptoeing down the cobblestone pathway, purple hair fluttering in the evening wind.

16 and 17 years old, and all there was to do in town was to get drunk or see if we could steal a truck. 

A raven cawed, and a swarm of bats flew up into the air, startling Abigail. After stuffing down an unladylike scream, she grinned at me and took my hand. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone!"

And with that, she took me to the local bar. It was an old fashioned saloon, in a cobblestone house that looked hundreds of years old. The sign blew in the wind as Abigail held open the door for me: The Stardrop Saloon. 

"Milady," Abigail said as she held open the door, and then giggled.

"I can't tell if you're trying to come across as a medieval knight or a modern neckbeard."

"Ew. Definitely the first one."

The bar was moderately full, by which I mean there may have been eight to ten people inside. Zuzu city, this was not. It would take some time to get used to the small-town atmosphere, that was for sure. But no, this was good. Less people meant less threats to me.

"Hey! Abigail!" A voice came from inside.

Abigail's face lit up, and she turned to me. "Lika, you seriously have to meet my friends!" She said as she dragged me over to the pool table. "This is Sam and Sebastian." She pointed first to a spiky haired blonde and next to a skinny dark haired kid with bags under his eyes. "Guys, this is Lika. She's the new farmer."

"Wait...new farmer?"

"Yup!"

"That farm's been abandoned for 20 years, Abigail." He turned to me." You must be crazy for thinking you can turn it around." Sebastian said with a scoff.

I bit my lip. Maybe I'd been being a bit too optimistic before...But I had to make this work. This farm was my last chance, I was on thin ice as it was, after having insulted the world dictator like I did. It wasn't like there was anywhere else I could go.

"Don't be so hard on her, Seb. Lika's got what it takes. When I showed up she was punching down trees with her fists!"

Sam whistled. "Really?"

"Uh, well...." No.

"That's so cool!" Sam gushed.

Abigail looked at Sebastian expectantly. I didn't need her to stick up for me, but I couldn't help but appreciate it. 

Sebastian just shrugged. " Your funeral. I can't imagine what you're thinking. Of all the places you could move, you chose Pelican town?"

"I didn't really have much choice..."

"Really?"

I had opened my mouth to reply, but my attention was grabbed by the television turning to world news. "Unrest today in the Gotoro Empire and shock worldwide following the death of teen Gotoroan rights advocate and revolutionary Lika Test. Test was last seen delivering a public attack towards the Gotoran Supreme Leader's dignity and humanity, before vanishing in a vehicle driven by an unknown accomplice. Test's revolutionary cell, the World's People, report that she has died and have presented her body to the police. Police have released a sketch of the suspect-"

"I do not look that fat!" Pam belched loudly and went back to her drink, mumbling to herself.

"Test's body was recovered this evening by a Ferngill roadside."

"Thank you, Angela. Now, today in Zuzu City-"

I was dead? That was new. Why would the World's People report me dead? They said that a body had been found on the news- where had that come from? Did they just find a dead girl that looked like me or had my comrades killed a doppelganger to fake my death? Or....  
maybe I had actually died on the way here, and everything since was just my last dream. Pam's driving was certainly bad enough to produce a wreck...

"...Lika?" I came around to see Abigail, Sam, and Sebastian staring at me.

Oh god, now they suspected something. 

It was time to play it cool. "What?"

"You're a revolutionary?" Sebastian asked suspiciously.

"Uh...."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sebastian, the news said that Lika Test was dead. Since Lika's still alive, it can't be her, right? They just have the same name. It's an odd coincidence, but that's all there is to it." Abigail said flippantly.

"That picture they showed looked just like you!"

"But she's not dead! And they said they found a body."

"Hm, true."

I unclenched my teeth. Lucky break...

"Man, that's cool, Lika! You have the same name as a Gotoroan revolutionary! Hey, would you ever consider taking up a life of crime?"

"Uh-"

"She just became a farmer. So no, Sam." Abigail answered for me.

"Aww, that's a waste of a name!"

"Anyway, Lika, you still need to meet the others." Abigail said brightly.

I groaned. "Do I really have to?" I wasn't shy. I just wasn't looking forward to introducing myself with my name after that performance. And besides, who meets everyone in town when you move, anyway?

"Don't be like that. Come on!"

Sam and Sebastian gave Abigail strange looks. Apparently this sort of behavior wasn't normal for her.

"You poor fool," Sam whispered to me. "She enjoys watching you suffer."

"Hey!" Abigail said indignantly.

"Well it's true. You don't know what you're getting into with her, Lika." Sam said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'll take my chances.

"Thanks a lot, Sam. Come on, Lika."

Abigail lead me to a table in the back of the saloon. "This is Leah, she's an artist and she lives in a cabin in the woods. We don't hang out much, but she's cool."

She pointed at a young woman with red hair in a braid. Leah turned to look at me and smiled. "Hello. Are you new in town?"

"Yeah, I'm taking over the old farm."

"That's wonderful! It's a beautiful place, although…it's a bit overgrown. But there's a natural beauty to the trees and shrubs that have moved in, too."

"It's a beautiful farm, yeah. I'm very lucky to get to take care of it." I said, before Abigail pulled me to another table.

"And this is Shane. Careful. He bites."

"I don't know you. Why are you talking to me?" The black haired man took another swallow of his drink. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Great, another drunk. What was it with this town?

"See what I mean?"

"Screw you, Abigail." Shane flipped her the bird.

"Anyway, let's move on." Abigail pushed me along, with gritted teeth.

"This is Clint. He's the local blacksmith. And-"

I did a double take as my eyes settled on Pam's ugly, makeup caked face. "Pam."

"We've met." I choked.

Pam looked up and growled at me. "You again. Whaddya want, kid?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I shot a desperate look at Abigail.

"If you're not going to buy me a drink go away."

I was all too happy to do so, and took a seat at the opposite side of the bar. Abigail followed me and sat down beside me. "That's Gus, he runs the place. And Emily works here."

The blue haired girl turned from where she was polishing a glass. 

"Oh! I can tell from your face, you're going to love it here."

"...You think so?" What about my face screamed that?

"I do! Lots of fresh air, nature, and friendly people! You couldn't have picked a better place to move."

I thought about Pam, and Shane. "Uh..."

"If you need anything, just let me know, alright? You look awfully young.

"I...definitely will do that." I had no plans to do any such thing.

Abigail leaned over the bar. "Hey Gus, gimme a tequila!"

"I will do no such thing. You're too young."

"Boo. Give us both cherry sodas, then. Don't worry, Lika, I'm paying. You don't look like you have very much money."

"Thanks, Abigail." She was right. It was a miracle I had enough to buy seeds, and that was all I had. I didn't know how I was going to eat...But that wasn't new. I'd find a way to make it somehow.

We wandered back to the arcade, where Sam was waiting. Sebastian hmphed as we came up.

"Hey Lika, have you played Journey of the Prarie King?" Abigail asked. "They have arcade machines here."

I was embarrassed to admit it, but I hadn't. There wasn't much of an opportunity for that where I grew up, to say the least. I had played junimo cart, though- the memories of the entire camp fighting over the one gameboy overtook me, and I smiled. I still remembered the thrill from when I had won.

"...Lika?"

"Oh. No, I haven't." I blushed.

"You have to try it, it's the hardest game ever! Come on!" And she pushed me towards the arcade machine.

She was right, the game was hard. I beat my head against it until the bar closed, while Sam and Sebastian played pool and Abigail looked over my shoulder, giving witty commentary.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thanks for hanging out with me, Lika," Abigail said as I walked her home through the dark streets. "Sam and Sebastian are fine, but they have each other, and it's nice to be around someone who really gets me, you know? Or at least, I feel like you do...even if you are a Gotoroan revolutionary."

I choked.

"You looked just like the picture they showed...It's alright, though. I covered for you, right?"

"Abigail-"

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. Just don't go running your mouth too much, okay?"

"I definitely won't. I'm here to hide."

"I can see why you'd want to do that...You sure do have guts, though. I like it."

A wind whipped through the trees as we strolled down the cobblestone path. "Well, I'd better get home- I have a big day tomorrow. Are you sure it's okay for you to be out this late?"

"No. Mom’s waiting up for me, I’m sure. I just can’t wait to see her...” The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

“Sounds like you two don’t get along.”

"...She's a prude. And she's always trying to control my life...And she overreacts whenever I do something that she wouldn't do..." It almost seemed like she'd been waiting to get this off her chest. I grimaced in sympathy.

"Yeesh. If you ever need a place to hang, there's the farm."

"Thanks, Lika. But it really isn't that bad...I should probably go, can’t delay this any longer.

"Okay. I need to get up early tomorrow anyway. See you, Abigail."

I trudged back to the farm, hoping silently that whatever was there in the dark wouldn't eat me. I wasn't exactly afraid of wolves or bears, but I didn't have any weapons on me, which would make defending myself kind of hard.  
Unlocking the door to the cabin, I flipped the light switch by the door. Nothing happened.

Okay, so the electricity doesn't work. It wasn't like I was used to having it, anyway.

There was a fireplace, so I lit a fire with the firewood I'd cut earlier that day and a book of matches. I sat for a while, basking in the cozy glow, but soon found my eyelids growing heavy. 

I really had no business being awake, so I stumbled into bed. As soon as my body hit the mattress I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided Sunday would probably be a better update date than Tuesday, since I have my weekly stats quiz due then.  
> I love Abigail. I hope I did her justice in this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me here. We're going to go places.  
> Glamourie will update weekly. I've got the first few chapters written already.


End file.
